Sunrays and Saturdays
by Praetorian Guard
Summary: This story takes place after the 4-14-04 episode of GH when Jason and Courtney finally split up after Courtney's "betrayal." Jason regrets his decision to divorce Courtney, but it may be too late. Rated for a little tiny bit of language. Please RR.


Disclaimer: None of the characters from General Hospital belong to me. I'm temporarily borrowing them and (unfortunately) I'm not getting paid for it. The song Sunrays and Saturdays belongs to Vertical Horizon and company  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place right after the April 14th episode of GH. I know it's a bit sappy...ok, really sappy, but this is how I would have written the ending. Please take a moment when you finish reading to write me a review. I thrive on feedback, so if you like it, tell me why and if you hate it and think it's the worst thing you've ever read, let me know what you think I should do to make it better. And, as always, thanks for reading!  
  
Sunrays and Saturdays  
  
As Jason entered his penthouse, the self-control he had been maintaining suddenly vanished and he slammed the door, making the pictures on the wall rattle in their frames. It had only been two days since he found out that Courtney had betrayed Sonny. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to hear. In his anger, Jason had told her to get out of his life...that he didn't love her anymore and wondered if he ever had. It had felt good at the time. Like a hurt child, he had thought of the cruelest thing he could possible say to her and said it without hesitation... and for what? Vindication? Retribution? He told Sonny that his love for Courtney had ended the moment he learned of her betrayal, that they were over and his feeling for her would no longer interfere with his decision-making ability. But that had been a lie. His decision had affected every aspect of his life for the past forty-eight hours. He couldn't concentrate and he certainly couldn't do business. Now that it was all done and said, he felt like shit. He had loved her more than he had ever thought it possible to love anyone and Courtney had been right. That kind of love didn't just go away over night, even if you wanted it to. But Jason didn't want it to. They had been so close to working things out again and he found himself longing for her comfort and the security she provided his otherwise unstable life. But that wasn't possible anymore. He had signed the divorce papers in a flash, thereby ending any chance he might have had at reconciliation. Courtney had betrayed him the minute she called the police on Sonny...but Jason had betrayed her too. He had done the one thing that he promised himself he would never do: he had given up on their love. He had given up on Courtney and even if it had only been out of anger, the damage was done. There was no going back and now he would have to begin the most difficult task of his life: finding a way to live without her. But how could he? There were so many things, just in this room alone that reminded him of her. As he looked around his living room he noticed a cardboard box sitting on his desk. There were no identifying marks on it of any kind. Jason went to the door and opened it to find Max standing outside, guarding Sonny's door. "There's a box on my desk, Max. Do you know who brought it in or who it's from?" Jason asked. Max opened his mouth as if to answer, but then looked sheepishly at the floor. That was enough for Jason. He closed the door and cautiously approached the box, as if he was afraid it would bite him. Slowly he unfolded the flaps and looked inside. It was full of books...books that Courtney had borrowed from him ages ago. Sitting on top of the books was a piece of paper containing a carefully handwritten message:  
  
"So, this is it. I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in so I could get my records and return your books. I'm sorry I never read them, but it says a lot about us, doesn't it? We were always doing what we thought would make the other happy; always trying to make love out of care. It was the perfect recipe for a relationship but something wasn't there. I never thought we'd come to this, but I guess all good things have to end some time. Nothing as good as what we had could have lasted forever. I know you'll eventually get over your anger. I'm sure one day things will go back to being as normal as they can. You'll write me letters and I'll call you on the phone and even though we'll never be together again, we'll never quite be alone. You'll always have a special place inside of me. But we'll get to know ourselves again and we'll heal our hearts and that's what's best for both of us. We tried so hard to have one and one make two that we lost sight of everything else. We weren't bad together...we're just better off apart. But I want you to know that even though it never worked I still love you and I always will. I wish you all the best, Jason. I wish you sunrays and Saturdays with perfect starry nights. I wish you sweet dreams and moonbeams. I wish you many strong, true friendships and love that's warm and bright. Last but not least I wish you the happiness you deserve to live the life you've chosen...even if I can't be part of it. So do me on last favor, Jason, before we close the door on our lives together forever: Open the window and let the sunset in and, if only for the last time, let me see you smile again."  
  
Jason's composure vanished as he finished reading the note. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and the words in front of him blurred. He took a deep breath to calm himself and read over the note again. He wasn't sure what Courtney meant by the end of her note but he went to the window and pulled back the curtains. Beautiful rays of red and orange streamed through the window and he smiled remembering how many times the two of them had stood there together and watched the sun set over the trees in the park.  
Courtney sat in her car on the street below Sonny and Jason's apartment building, looking up at the room she knew to be Jason's. She wondered if he would even find the box of books and the note she had left on his desk. Just as she was about to give up she saw shadow move in front of the window and the shades were pulled back. Jason looked out at the sunset and even though he was too far away for Courtney to make out this facial features, she knew that he was smiling and that in his heart he had forgiven her. A single tear fell from her eye and she smiled as she started her car. As she drove out of Port Charles, Courtney looked at the fiery sky in her rearview mirror, knowing that it would be the last time she and Jason would ever be watching the sunset together. 


End file.
